campionefandomcom-20200223-history
Liliana Kranjcar
Liliana is the childhood friend of Erica and belongs to the organization 'Bronze Black Cross', which is the same level of the 'Copper Black Cross', which also serves the Campione Salvatore Doni. Although her Grandfather also favors the Campione Marquis Voban as well. She is often compared to be on equal footing to Erica in both martial skills and combat, as well as known by people to be among the top of the current generation of Great Knights. However, due to her direct and upfront nature she doesn't have the political acumen Erica possesses and is more gullible to Erica and Karen's pranks. She follows the Knight Codes to the extreme and is often strict to Godōu, giving her the name of 'mother' by Godōu's little sister. Despite this she is also in love with Godōu, but does her best to hide it from others. Usually covering up her desire to be in close proximity or help Godōu with claims of merely serving her role as a knight or bodyguard (fooling only Godōu and herself.) She is a beautiful silvered hair girl with a svelte body. Though she lacks the well-curved, voluptuous, figure Erica possesses, her beauty is more along that of an ephemeral, delicate fairy. While exploring with Erica they discovered a pair of magical swords. Lilian claimed Il Maestro while Erica chose the Cuore di Leone. Using this unique sword, she often fights with great speed, excellent magic, and flying attacks similar to that of a falcon. She is great at housework and cooking, is a descendant of witches, and has the hobby of writing embarrassing romantic novels, which Erica loves to read and blackmail her with. In terms of fighting level, she is an equal to Erica. However, her expertise over Erica is in Flight Magic, Witchcraft, Potions, communicating with plants and animals, spells relating to Water, Earth, and Sky. This allows her to make flying attacks similar to a sparrow, but with the ability to halt in midair, unaffected by gravity, before continuing her attack while Erica can only come close with Leap magic (IE spells that strongly boost jumping, but not actual flight.) This also gives her the ability to swim through water as easily as a fish, harvest herbs, cast hard spells and create difficult potions. Which proved invaluable in not only opening a gate to the Astral realm to rescue Erica and Godōu (which is a high level and difficult spell,) but the knowledge to create the potion required to be unaffected by the Astral Realm's environment (also an extremely difficult and rare skill.) As a descendant of witches she can use Witchcraft (which Erica can't) and spells like Witch's Eye, which is considered the strongest and most versatile observation spell. She can also summon and use the Bow of Jonathon, which is powerful enough to harm gods, such as Perseus. Although it appears she shoots 4 arrows at a time, only one is real, the others are illusions to increase the chances of the real arrow hitting. Her sword, Il Maestro, is kept in sword form to hide its true power like Erica does with Cuore di Leone. Released, it takes on its true appearance of a naginata, which releases spell melodies when swung that can disrupt the concentration of even the toughest of opponents, although since magic in nature it has limited, if any effect, on Campiones or gods. However, in naginata form the spell words of David are infused into it as well giving it the ability to harm gods. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Category:Characters